TMOTL
by Animefreak Amii
Summary: Rewrite of The Mysteries of This Life. This one is different... by a lot, but there are certain similarities about it that make it the same. So, new girl arrives in Karakura Town. She is well-known, but she doesn't understand since it's her first time there. Crazy Bleach madness and some of my weird writing that follows the path of my mind. Sorry for the bad summary! UryuXOC
1. Chapter 1

**TMOTL**

**Prologue: Becoming YK**

"Why should we allow this," bellowed the deep voice in front of me. I flinched slightly before realizing the simple motion I made. I hardened my gaze and slowly looked up at the people before me.

"Honestly, I'm not completely sure. I just feel useless living in the Soul Society known only to the head captain and the royal family, which holds the king of the Soul Society. I'm hidden constantly. No one even knows I exist anymore. Why should I continue to live in secret when I can be in the World of the Living? There, I can defeat hollows. I can do something if I go there. Therefore, I am asking this of you in desperation. May I go to the World of the Living? I will go there and serve you if you wish." My serious gaze turned desperate as I stared at the people before me.

"What if you get caught?" snapped someone that looked to be about my age. "You hold something precious to us after all."

"And what would that be? Your royal blood that is coursing through my veins hardly seems that precious."

"It isn't that, you twit. It's the key that allows others to enter here."

"I thought all Squad Zero members had one."

"Not that key, you idiot!"

"Kimiko and Sari, you two are royalty. You two should not act in this manner."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright Sari. The key Kimiko is referring to is only entrusted to certain people. It was your mother's before it became yours."

"You mean, the key to this room?"

"Yes. It is hidden inside of you."

"Then hide it somewhere else! I don't want to sit in the Soul Society as a secret anymore! I'm there as the guard to the Head Captain, yet anytime there is someone that might be a threat to him, he sends me out of the Seireitei! I am nothing there but a secret that is hidden from the world inside. The last knowledge anyone there has of me is the memory of tiny and sweet little Sari Saitou. I'm known as heiress to that family estate. I'm known as one of the very few members left in that family. My mother was supposed to be heiress, but she died. She can't be heiress so they looked to me, her only child. I want to go to the World of the Living and find who I was and who I need to be. I want to be able to find my father and find who I am. I'm a noble, a princess even, but that's all I know. I want to bring back the spirit and skills I once had. Let me go to the World of the Living. Let me live with the name I had before all of this happened. I have been in such a small world since I have been taken away from the inquiring eyes of the members of the Soul Society, more specifically from the members of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. If you want to get even more specific, I mean the people in my old squad. I was in Squad Three. My old captain betrayed everyone and then a new captain that I don't know anything about showed up.

"I'm just hiding in a small space that no one can find me in. I do nothing. I no longer have any meaning in the Soul Society. Please let me go to the World of the Living! I will do whatever you want! Just let me go Grandfather! I beg this of you! I am no longer able to perform any duties there in the Soul Society or any duties as Sari Saitou! I can't even perform duties as a princess of the royal family! I can't be here anymore! I don't even know who I am. I don't know why I wasn't killed years ago. If you don't want to grant my request, then please kill me so I no longer have to deal with living without an identity. Please," I begged, forcing myself to ignore the tears stinging at my eyes. The family turned away from me and talked amongst themselves before calling someone in since the door was unlocked.

"We have come to a decision. You two will fight right now." I nodded and got up, drawing my overly large zanpakto and pointing it at the person in front of me.

The person in front of me stared at my zanpakto before drawing his. We rushed forward and fought hard. I stopped an attack and then let everything falter. His zanpakto cut through mine, taking the blade off. I barely managed to jump back in time to not get cut by him. I stared at the giant blade on the ground before looking at my zanpakto.

"That's enough!" I put my zanpakto away and was given a necklace. I put it on and then felt a burning sensation in my side until I fell unconscious and the world turned black.

_(A/N: That was the prologue. This is a rewrite! It isn't very different yet, but it will be. Everyone has to trust me on this. Anyways, I don't own Bleach. If I did it would be a chaotic show that no one could follow. I only own Sari Saito and everything that happens in this story. Have a great day!)_


	2. Chapter 2

**TMOTL**

**Chapter 1: Yama**

I woke up with a small groan as light hit my face. I sat up and rubbed my head with a frown in place. Slowly I moved to stand with my frown deepening. There were footsteps at the end of the alley. I looked at them and let out a loud groan.

"What are you groaning about girly? You're lucky we found you instead of some gang."

"Oh shut up. You're a gang. I'm leaving. I am not in the mood to fight right now or to deal with perverts. I'm looking for something." I was looking for a job and a place to stay.

"Oh? Well, maybe we can help you find it and you can repay us with your little body."

"As if! Back off and stay away! I'm not in the mood! You are only making me mad!"

"We can relieve that anger if you let us."

"Bug off. I've had a really lousy time lately. I had to leave my favorite place on earth. My family died. I just have had a horrible time. If you even try to touch me, I will murder you! Have a nice day." I left after saying the last sentence sarcastically.

I could tell they were surprised by the lack of fear I had. Who would feel scared after what I had been through? I was just mad and upset. I didn't know if I wanted to scream or cry. It was horrible to be in this state. I walked slowly through the streets with my bag I had taken with me slung over my shoulder. It was a horrible time for me. Maybe I would be happier after I found a job or a place to stay.

"I'm sorry," I said after bumping into someone.

"No. It's fine. It's my fault." I looked up and smiled at the boy with glasses who looked kinda like an imaginary friend I used to have.

"It's my fault. Really it is. I'm not paying attention to where I'm going. I really should pay attention. Can you tell me where I am?"

"This is the shopping district. If you go down the street and to the left three blocks down you'll find the river."

"Thank you so much. I'm Yama. I like calling people by their first names so that's all I need from you."

"I'm Uryu Ish-," he started.

"Thank you for your help Uryu!" I bowed and ran off before he could try to tell me his last name again or before I let my emotions get the better of me. "Hm. Turn left and go until I reach the river. I guess that helps me find where I am. I probably should have told him that I don't know where anything is or what's so special about this river."

I looked back and saw Uryu standing there. He was probably making sure I found the right way. I smiled and ran off again. The river didn't take long to get to. Once I was there, I paused on the bridge and looked out over the water.

"This is a nice place. I just wish I knew where I was. I don't remember why I was passed out in that alley, but it looks to be around four or four thirty in the afternoon so I must have done something to myself."

I started to run again. I got lost. I had no clue where I was so I walked around, hoping I could find a place to stay that night. Eventually, I came across a little girl in an alley. She was a spirit. I could tell by looking at her. I was very curious so I made my way over to her.

"Hello," I said. She jumped and turned around to look at me.

"Hello. You were talking to me, right?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yep. I can see you, even though you're a spirit."

"Wow! Maybe you can help me. I have a request before I can move on."

"Sure. What do you need?"

"I always wanted to go swimming in the river. It's my dream."

"Really? That's why you're stuck here?"

"No. That was a joke. What I really want is to see my big brother happy again."

"That's so sweet. How can I find him?"

"Follow me. He's at work right now so I'm hanging out here."

"Ok." I followed her to the street and saw a boy my age just barely leaving the shop we were next to.

"That's him!"

"Hey!" He turned around when I called out to him and pointed at himself. "Yeah," I said with a nod.

"Do you need something?" he asked while going back over to me.

"Yes. Maybe you can help me. I'm looking for someone."

"I can try."

"I met this little girl. She's about this tall," I said with my hand on top of her head. "She has long black hair and dark brown eyes. She's wearing a pink and white shirt with pink shorts and pink barrettes in her hair. She has a brother that she wants to see happy one more time."

"Who are you?" he snapped.

"My name is Yama. I can see spirits. The girl I mentioned is a spirit I ran into. All she wants is to see you happy one last time."

"What do you mean by last time?"

"She has to move on. She just wants to see you happy again. She thinks that will make her move on." I looked down at the girl and smiled sadly. "It's always sad to lose family. I know it is. I lost my family just a little while ago, but I'm pushing on with my life. I can't be upset. I don't want them to be upset wherever they are. It would just be depressing. I want them to be happy and to be in the place that spirits without regrets go. I'm sure there's a place like that."

"Tell him that I love him!" I met his eyes seriously.

"Your sister says that she loves you."

"And tell him that it would have been fun to go swimming in the river, but I still don't think it's a good idea!"

"She also says that while it would have been fun to go swimming in the river, she still thinks it isn't a good idea." He laughed and started to smile.

"That's definitely my sister. Thank you for telling me that. I'll be happy if it will make her happy." She started to glow with a smile on her face.

"Bye. I love you! Thank you for your help."

"You're both welcome. Have fun wherever you're going." I looked back at her brother and smiled while she disappeared in front of us. "She says bye and that she loves you."

"Bye. I love you too."

"I'm glad I was here to tell you that."

"I'm glad you were too. I'll head home. Thank you again."

"You're welcome." He left so I smiled and turned around to leave.

Maybe I could use my time like that. I really needed to return to looking for a job though, so I went into a public restroom and changed clothes before fixing my hair in front of the mirror and leaving again. I was walking through streets and alleys. I was so confused and it was almost dusk.

That's when I ran into another spirit. There's a reason for how I found this spirit. I heard screaming so I ran towards it. Then I heard a screeching sound. That made me run faster. I ended up in a dark alley. She was staring at the monster I had heard before. I ran to her and pulled her back from where it would have stepped and crushed her.

"That's dangerous. You have to run!"

"Where?"

"I don't know! Just run!"

"Ok! I'm too scared to move!" I slowly turned my head to look at the giant monster.

"Then this will end badly."

I wanted to scream. I wanted to run. I wanted to cry. I wanted to hide. I wanted to fight. I wanted to kill. I wanted to win. I wanted to survive. Most of all, I wanted to protect.

Those feelings of want flowed through my body. My eyes went cold as I looked at the monster. I felt something else flow through my body. It was a strange type of energy that felt welcoming. It burst forth and destroyed the monster along with a few walls of some of the buildings in the alley I was in. I felt dizzy.

"That was crazy," I said to the spirit that wasn't there anymore. "I hope you left before that happened."

I turned around and started to walk towards the opening to the alley before just falling. I felt weak. I couldn't get up. My eyes were slowly closing. I couldn't keep them open. My breathing slowed and calmed. My body relaxed. Then I was unconscious.

_(A/N: This is the new Yamasorrowichi! New things have happened and she's different. So is her story. You'll learn more when you read more. So thank you for reading! Please review. It makes me happy. I don't own Bleach or its characters. I own Yamasorrowichi though. She's all mine! I also own other characters that I just made up. Some of the ideas in here are thanks to fanfictionlovewriter809. Ok. Thanks! Bye!)_


	3. Chapter 3

**TMOTL**

**Chapter 2: Meeting Kisuke and the Gang**

I opened my eyes and sat up with my hand on my head. I let out a low groan at the splitting headache. After a while, I stood up and started to look around curiously. I was inside. When and how the hell did I get here? I slowly left the room and started to look around, moving slowly. I stopped inside a room that looked like a shop. It was dark. The lights were off and the doors were closed.

"Hello," said a smooth voice from next to me. I screamed and jumped to the other side of the room.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" I shouted from across the room after I stopped screaming.

"I'm Kisuke Urahara. I own this fine establishment."

"Ok. If that's true, why is it so dark? You should have on some lights if you want people to buy something."

"I see your point. The thing is that we are closed for today."

"Oh. Well I'm sorry for coming in here like this. I'll just go outside and find somewhere else. I'm still trying to figure out how I got in here in the first place."

"Somewhere else for what exactly?"

"I need a job and a place to stay."

"Are you here all alone?" I looked away sadly.

"Yes. My family died recently and I came here to start a brand new life. Where I used to live has just too many painful memories."

"Maybe you can stay here and I will take care of you."

"I can't just live here. I need a job! I really do! After that, maybe I'll come back and give you money to stay here."

"How about you work here in exchange to stay here? I can be your guardian while you're here. And if you know how to cook, you can cook for us so you won't be a moocher and I can give you an allowance."

"That sounds great! Thank you!" I bowed and he chuckled. "I'm Yamasorrowichi Kunarowichi by the way. You can call me Yama for short. It makes things easier."

"Let me show you back to your room. Maybe you can cook us dinner a while after you get a feel of the place."

"Ok!" He led me to my room and then gave me a little tour. "Get my feel of the place? There's hardly any place to get a feel of!"

"I like my little shop and living quarters. Don't insult it."

"Ok. I'm sorry. I won't do it again!"

"Good. Get a feel of this place and then go make dinner if you will."

"Yeah, yeah." I went to unpack my clothes and few personal items before heading into the kitchen, where I let out another scream.

"Hello."

"Hi. I'm sorry for screaming. I just didn't know anyone else was here. I met Kisuke and I thought it was just the two of us. I didn't see anyone else."

"I was busy with the children."

"Oh! There are children?"

"Yes. Two of them."

"Oh. I'll meet them at dinner then. Let's see what I can make. I'm Yamasorrowichi by the way. You can call me Yama for short."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Tessai."

"It's nice to meet you Tessai."

"Ah! Jinta, please stop," pleaded a girl. I walked over to the two children and saw the boy pulling the girl's bangs.

"No way Ururu!"

"Hey! You two stop fighting! This is a kitchen, not a fighting arena! If you want to fight, fight to help each other, not hurt each other."

"Who are you Lady?" I frowned at the boy.

"My name is Yamasorrowichi. If you're nice, you can call me Yama. Don't be a brat."

"What are you even doing here?"

"I'm going to work here, make food, and live here. You better learn how to get along with me. We'll be living together. Now get out of the kitchen so I can cook. Oh! And be nice."

"Fine," he muttered before stomping out.

"I'm Ururu. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. You seem nice so you can call me Yama. Tell that boy to be nice or he won't get dessert."

"Ok." She ran out. Tessai nodded at me and followed Ururu out silently.

"And then there was one. It's time to get started! I can't let myself be sad now. I have a job to do!" I smiled widely and set to work.

* * *

That night, I stared at the ceiling and thought about my family. I missed them so much. I let out a sigh and held back the tears that threatened to spill over. What was happening to me? I always wanted to cry. That was it. It was now my firm resolution to not cry! I would be a happy person from then on! There was no way I was going to start crying now that I made a firm resolution not to!

After I made my firm resolution, I let out a sigh and rolled over onto my side. I stared at the wall blankly. My mind wandered again. This time, I thought of everyone I had already met. If I kept meeting nice people, then I would be alright. Everything would be alright. That thought made me smile as my eyes closed and I finally fell asleep.

_(A/N: So that was chapter 2 of this story! That gives you a bit more of Yamasorrowichi's nickname because, like it has been pointed out, her name is just so long! I can't type it every time so it'll be Yama most of the time. So, I don't own Bleach. If I did… heh-heh-heh. I only own Yama. Alright, thanks for reading! Bye!)_


	4. Chapter 4

**TMOTL**

**Chapter 3: New in School. Just that brings a Mystery.**

I groaned. The person continued to shake me. I groaned more and rolled around in my blankets to make a cocoon for myself out of my blankets. The shaking continued. Soon enough, more hands joined and I realized that it wasn't only one person anymore. I unrolled and threw the blankets off of me before slowly sitting up.

"What?" I asked Kisuke.

"You have to make breakfast and then get ready. I'm enrolling you in school. You are a high school student, right?"

"Yes. I'll make breakfast." I stood and made it to the door before I had to stop and turn around to face Kisuke. "You weren't kidding about school, were you?"

"Not at all."

"I really have to go to school? After all I've been through, you're making me go to school?" I asked with a sad face.

"It'll take your mind off of things."

"You're not easy to guilt trip, are you?" I asked normally.

"No. Now get up! I have your uniform almost ready! Tessai was nice enough to iron it."

"I should thank him after breakfast."

"That's a great idea. Now go cook."

"I get the point. Kids, thanks for joining in waking me up."

I left to pull back my hair and wash up a little before setting to work on a great breakfast. If I was going to cook for an allowance from some random guy that took me in, it had to be good. I just realized how that sounds. He's not a creeper though, so it's all good... I think.

* * *

"I don't want to wear this," I shouted while following Kisuke into the school yard and tugging at my uniform in an attempt to stretch it out and get the skirt to reach lower.

"Just calm down Yama. You'll be fine," Kisuke said in his smooth voice, causing me to cross my arms and pout behind him.

"Kisuke, is there a reason you brought me to this school instead of one closer to the shop? I saw like three schools on the way over here."

"I like this school. Any child I take care of is going to have the best education they can get. Besides, those weren't high schools. Now come along. The office is just inside here."

"I've been following you for the past twenty minutes. Of course I'll follow you into the office. I didn't come all the way over here just so I could leave before we enter the office. I'd just get lost again."

"Right. You're still new to town."

"I just got here the day before yesterday! Of course I'm still new! Come to think of it, I don't even remember coming into town. I must have hit my head really hard when I passed out yesterday. So how am I going to find my way back to the shop after school?"

"I made a map for you." He handed me the "map" so I could look at it while he got the papers for my registration.

"Kisuke," I said when he got back.

"Yes Yama?"

"This isn't a map. It's a bunch of squiggly lines with words."

"Oh. So it is." He started filling out the papers.

"Just give me the address. I'll ask if someone can take me there."

"Here you go." He handed me another paper.

"Why didn't you give me this in the first place if you had it with you?"

"I thought the map would be more helpful."

"It's not."

I flopped down in a chair beside him while he filled out the papers. After a while, he handed me the other papers and I angrily filled out the papers. I finished my forms and shoved them into Kisuke's chest before sitting back and crossing my arms so he could deal with everything. Kisuke walked back up after a while of me sitting in my chair, bored.

"Alright Yama. I'm going back home. Wait here until someone arrives to take you to class. Have fun."

"Ok Kisuke. I have lunch in the fridge. Just put it in the microwave for two minutes and split it with Tessai. Have fun running the shop. I'll be back after school to help out."

"Bye~! Have fun~!" He practically danced out of the office.

"I'm beginning to regret my decision to stay with him and to come to this school," I muttered under my breath.

"You can come with me. Class will start soon. I'll lead you to your class and inform your teacher."

I nodded and stood to follow the lady. We came up at a door and a teacher fairly quickly. We were on the third floor when we stopped. The woman that led me stopped to talk to the teacher.

"Alright. I'm going to go in and announce you. Then you can come in and introduce yourself when I say," the teacher said.

"Ok," I said to her. She went inside the room.

I sensed the strange energy that the monster the day before had. I stopped my bored and nervous act of twiddling my thumbs. It was so strange. My attention was drawn by that. I just stared at the direction it came from. The door opened.

"You can come in now."

"Right. Thank you," I said while shaking my head to return to normal and going inside the class.

"Introduce yourself to the class."

"Yes. Hello everyone! I'm Yama!"

I smiled even though I really wasn't happy. I was feeling really depressed. The teacher looked around from beside me as if waiting for me to continue.

"Is there anything you would like to add?"

"No. I think that's all. I'm not really an interesting person."

"I'm sure that there's something you can tell us that we don't know."

"Well, I guess I can add more. My full name is Yamasorrowichi Kunarowichi, but I prefer to be called Yama."

"There's no way a pretty angel like you could be that evil monster!"

"I have no idea what's going on." The teacher shrugged so I shrugged as well. "I like crafts and cooking."

"There we go. We have a crafts club so maybe you can join that to make friends."

"I wish I could, but I have an afterschool job to go to. If I didn't then I would love to join, but I can't. Oh well though."

"Alright. Where should we put you?" She examined the room.

"How about you sit right over there? That empty seat."

"Thank you." I nodded and headed towards my seat behind a boy with bright orange hair. It reminded me of another imaginary friend I used to have, though this guy was so busy looking outside that made me sure he wasn't like my imaginary friend at all.

* * *

I sat back in my chair and stretched a little when lunch rolled around. I pulled out the lunch I had made and set it on my desk before looking at the boy in front of me. I poked him on the shoulder. He spun around and looked at me.

"What?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Hello Snappy. I'm Yama."

"I'm not Snappy. My name is Ichigo."

"It's nice to meet you." I pulled out the paper that had my address on it.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Hey, do you know where this is?" I asked shoving forward my address.

"No. I'm sorry." I groaned and sat back.

"Darn it." He returned to looking out the window and clenched his fist angrily. "Well, that's a bummer," I muttered before deciding to simply eat and ignore that weird energy from that monster.

_(A/N: Hola! I don't know Spanish so that's it for Spanish at the moment. Now then. Thanks for reading! I don't own Bleach or its characters, just Yama really. Have an awesome day/night!)_


	5. Chapter 5

**TMOTL**

**Chapter 4: Time to go Home**

I sighed as I leaned back in my seat. My eyes scanned the room as everyone got up to leave. It was so boring being in school. I paused for a minute before popping up.

"Crap! I need to find someone to help me get home! I don't know my way around! The day just ended too! Oh crap!"

I ran out of the room. Then I had to run back in to grab my bag. I ran down the hall and asked everyone if they could help. I kept getting rejections until I made it into the school yard. I saw a group of girls so I ran over to them. The closest one had long, burnt-orange hair.

"Excuse me," I called when I ran up.

She faced me and smiled. I paused as I took in her appearance. Her long hair was held back by a flower clip on each side. She had a kind smile and big, pretty, gray eyes. That wasn't what surprised me, though her face made her gorgeous already. What surprised me and made me pause was her amazing curvy figure and her giant chest. I looked down at my very plain figure and shook away my thoughts of how much better she looked than me.

"Hello," she said kindly.

"Hello. I was wondering if you could help me find this address. I'm working there after school for some much needed activity and cash." I handed her the paper with the address and she smiled again.

"Of course! This is Urahara Shoten isn't it?"

"Yes! That's right! You know the place?"

"Yes. I visit the owner sometimes."

"Can you help me get there? I'll get lost otherwise. I'm new in town."

"You're the new girl from the class. What was your name again?"

"Oh. I'm Yamasorrowichi. Call me Yama."

"I'm Orihime Inoue. It's nice to meet you Yama."

"It's nice to meet you too Orihime."

"Hey! Orihime, I'm ready to go to practice!" I looked at the girl running up. She had short dark hair and looked a lot like a tomboy to me with brown eyes to match her dark hair.

"I'm sorry I can't show you the way. Maybe you should try asking Ichigo. He knows too. Bye Yama."

"Bye Orihime," I said miserably as she left. "I already asked him and he told me no." I looked at the other girls of the small group. "Do any of you know where this is?" I asked, holding up the address.

"No," they all said. I sighed and looked down.

"Thank you. It was worth a shot." I slowly walked out of the schoolyard with my head down. I would have to find my own way home.

* * *

"Not you again," I groaned at the group in front of me.

"You won't get out of this situation this time. Words won't work on us."

"Oh crap," I said before running away.

I ran into a dead end alley and only three were following me at this point. I was scared and I couldn't defend myself. What was I supposed to do? They were right there. I could reach out and touch them. I needed to know self-defense.

* * *

"_Alright Yama. Just because you learned all about fighting in a dojo doesn't mean you can get into fights. Use it for self-defense and to help those you care about."_

"_Like you?"_

"_Yes. You can also use it to defend your friends. Just be careful when you do. Understand?"_

"_Yes Daddy."_

_I could see myself fighting as a kid. I didn't know where from, but the fights came and went. I was able to see fighting and feel how I did it. It was amazing._

* * *

One man grabbed my arm. I hit a point in his arm with my free elbow. He let go from shock so I brought my foot up and into his stomach. He stumbled back so I moved forward and moved my whole body down before popping up with an upper cut. My eyes went wide at the fact that I knew how to fight. I beat someone up.

"I actually beat someone up," I muttered in shock. "What a rush! I probably shouldn't make this a habit though."

"Get her!"

"Oh crap! I forgot about you two!" I then had to fight the two with what I knew about fighting from that short bit of "memories" I got while being trapped.

* * *

"Welcome back Yama. What took you so long?"

"No one knew where this was or they were unavailable to help me. Plus I got into a fight. I'll set my things down and then get ready to help." I ran inside while Kisuke did whatever he does outside.

"Hello Yama."

"Hello Ururu." I turned my head to look at the other people in the room. The two guys looked creepy so I let out a loud scream and backed into the wall.

"Yama, why are you screaming again? It's like a replay of yesterday. We aren't that scary of a bunch, are we?" Kisuke asked as he came in. I frowned at him and pointed at the two men.

"Tell me if you have people over. I have to be the one to cook and I clean as well. You need to be in here with your guests or customers, whichever they are. Plus, you have to warn a girl! You're going to send me to an early grave due to a heart attack! Be more responsible and don't have people in here if they're strangers."

"Yama, I know them. They're going to be living here for a while."

"Oh. In that case," I bowed with my head pressed to the floor. "I'M SO SORRY!"

"She's a little jumpy. You'll get used to it," Kisuke said as he left.

"Don't act like we've known each other for years! We just met yesterday! You can't be used to me acting weird already! It takes time to adjust!"

"I'm glad you're admitting that you're just being weird," he called back. I turned red at how easily he manipulated me into saying that and looked down.

"Damn it," I whispered.

"You shouldn't talk like that in front of children," said a stuffed animal. I stared at it and then let loose a loud scream. That made everyone rush in.

"What is it now?" Kisuke asked calmly.

"It talked to me," I shouted while pointing at the stuffed animal and shrinking against the wall.

"You're imagining things," Kisuke said to me.

"I can't be imagining something that insane! I'm not crazy enough to do that! Tell me what the hell is going on Kisuke! It has to be something weird! Tell me what's going on inside your shop! I need to know or I'm going to run through the city and pick fights with tough looking people so I'll have a reason to be crazy!"

"What are you talking about?" the stuffed animal asked. I screamed again and grabbed onto Kisuke's robe thing.

"It's talking. You can hear it too, right?"

"This is all a dream."

"It is not! Stop trying to make me think I'm crazy!"

"It's a toy that talks after a certain amount of time," Ururu explained.

"Oh. Ok. As long as I'm not crazy. Wait a minute! Those don't exist!"

"I love candy," it said.

"I guess they do."

"Ririn must have left it. I'll make sure to give it back to her the next time I see her," said the weird guy with a top hat.

"Ok. I'm sorry for screaming at you earlier."

"It's alright. You seem to really be scared right now."

"I think I just lost my normal self for a bit. I'll go get ready to help out in the shop then." I stood up shakily with so much confusion that I was ready to just collapse and think.

"What a relief it is to sing!"

"That thing has the weirdest things to say."

"I'll shut it off."

"Thank you. We can meet later. First I need to prepare for dinner and help with the shop."

I ran off to do everything I needed to and to get ice for my face that was bruising after the fight. He really did turn off the scary toy. Thank goodness.

_(A/N: So Yama got a little jumpy because of Ririn, Noba, and Kurodo. She wouldn't be that jumpy if she hadn't been attacked on the way home. But she got a memory that actually happened. Anyways, I don't own Bleach or its characters. I own Yama and the gang that got beat up.)_


	6. Chapter 6

**TMOTL**

**Chapter 5: School is a Problem**

I stretched as I walked into the school yard with a good map of the city clutched in my hand. I folded it up while walking which required me to look closely at it. That wasn't smart of me to do. I ran into something very solid and looked up to see a really tall guy standing in front of me.

"I'm sorry! I really need to pay more attention."

"You're that new girl that transferred yesterday. You're not friends with Kurosaki yet are you?"

"Who?"

"Kurosaki."

"What kind of weird first name is that? The poor person who has that name. What kind of parents would torture their children like that?"

"That's his last name!"

"I don't know people by last names. You're gonna need to give me a first name."

"Ichigo Kurosaki." That made me realize it was the guy that sat in front of me, but I liked annoying this guy so I played dumb.

"Who?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Who?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"Don't yell a name at me! I don't know who that is, you idiot! When I asked who, that was an invitation to tell me who that was! Don't yell at me because you did something stupid!"

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"This is a waste of my time. I'm leaving to find someone that answers my questions." I walked around the guy and started to fold my map again. "Idiotic jerk," I muttered.

"Hello Yama."

"Hello Orihime! You look good this morning."

"Thank you. You do too."

"Thank you. You're so nice."

The two of us continued our way into class. I was immediately left alone upon entry. I smiled and shook my head at the way Orihime ran off to visit an entire group. Then I noticed two familiar people, other than her, and grinned as I headed over, nervous to talk to the group.

"Hello," I greeted with a smile. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but I was wondering if any of you would like to be friends with me. I am pretty new and I need friends."

"Yama, maybe you can be friends with our entire group!" I grinned at Orihime.

"That sounds great Orihime! I look forward to it! And if not, then you and I can still be friends, right?"

"That sounds fun! What kind of things do you like to do?"

"Well, I like to cook, and I like doing crafts. I don't really know actually. I've been really busy with work since before I moved here. After moving here, I started to work at Urahara Shoten, but I actually like that. Hey, I've got an idea!"

"What is it?"

"Maybe you can come with me to the shop after school! Then, I can work and still spend time with you since I really want to be your friend. How does that sound?" I asked her hopefully.

"That sounds like a great idea!"

"Yay! Let's do that then! And you can also help me find my way there since I get lost pretty easily." I have the worst sense of direction in the world.

"We can head over right after school. Maybe Tatsuki and everyone else will join us!"

"That sounds like a lot of fun! Let's do it!"

"You are friends with Kurosaki," declared the voice of the idiotic jerk.

"Excuse me a minute," I said with a smile before heading over to him and staring up at the tall guy with a scowl on my face. "Look, I don't want any trouble on my second day so I'm going to say this once. Back off. Leave me alone. You're obviously not that smart since five minutes ago, I didn't even know the guy. Now, I'm going to walk off to hang out with my friend, Orihime, and you aren't going to come anywhere near me, got it?"

"You can't talk to me like that!"

"Well too bad, 'cause I just did."

"I'll make you pay for that."

"You're real tough if you're trying to beat up on a girl. Everyone must be so scared."

"That's it! You piss me off as much as Kurosaki! You and me on the roof at lunch! We'll settle this then and there!"

"I said that I didn't want any trouble today, idiot."

"Well, you're getting it."

"Heh. Fine. I'll humiliate you if you're that eager."

"You talk like you can beat me."

"No. I talk like I will beat you, which I'm going to. I'll see you on the roof at lunch, whatever your name is."

"It's Ooshima. Don't be so eager to be put in the hospital."

"Funny. I was going to say the exact same thing to you. I'll see you when I beat you, Ooshima." I walked back towards the group with a lazy wave.

"Yama, what was that about?"

"Nothing you need to worry about Orihime. I'm just making enemies by accident. It's not a big deal."

"That sounds like it's a problem since you're making an enemy out of Ooshima." I looked to Ichigo.

"Why's that?"

"He's one of the toughest guys in school. You don't want him as your enemy."

"Nah. I'll be fine. Well, I'm going to head back to my seat. Later." I was about to head to my seat when I got hit in the face. "OW!" I held my face where the hand had hit me and looked at Orihime. "Orihime, are you ok? It looks like you can't breathe!"

"I'm fine Yama," she choked out.

"No you're not! Orihime, hang in there! I'll free you!" I started trying to pry the girl off Orihime and got one arm off, but I ended up getting smacked again. "Ok. The first time was probably an accident, but that second time was totally uncalled for! Let go of Orihime! You're going to choke her! Plus you can't just hit me twice and then ignore me! We have some serious talking to do! Let go of her!" The person released Orihime and turned around to face me. My face was red from getting slapped twice, but the girl misunderstood.

"AW! You're blushing just by seeing me! How cute!"

"What?"

"Give me a hug."

"No! I don't want to give you a hug! I don't even know you!"

"Yama, this is Chizuru," Orihime said.

"Oh. It's nice to meet you Chizuru," I said with a smile while sticking out my hand for a friendly handshake in the hopes she would forget the hug. She almost tackled me to the ground with a hug.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"AHHHHHHHHH! SHE'S GOT ME! HELP," I screamed while trying to run away.

"Yama are you ok?" Orihime asked.

"No. I feel like a human stress ball!"

"I have better ways to relieve stress," Chizuru said as she tilted my face towards hers.

"AHHHHHHHHH! NO! GET OFF OF ME!" I stumbled and managed to catch myself with a desk. "I'M GETTING CRUSHED TO DEATH! LET GO!"

"No. I've already released Orihime. I can't release another one." Suddenly, she was kicked off of me. I faced the tomboy I had seen the day before that was running to Orihime.

"Thank you! You saved me!" I gave her a quick smile before running to my seat and sitting down to calm down after the suffering I had dealt with.

"Are you ok Yama?" Orihime asked me a while later.

"I guess you could say that. I'm ok all things considered. I'm just in a lot of pain." I sat back and waited for class to start.

_(A/N: Thank you everyone for reading! I don't own Bleach or its characters. I only own Yama! Ok, so Chizuru was introduced. She's just fun to throw in there. There will be a fight next chapter. I've had these chapters on my computer for a while and so that's why there are so many updates all at once. It will be a little longer from now on, but I'll try to make it regular. Bye! Have a nice day!)_


	7. Chapter 7

**TMOTL**

**Chapter 6: My Fight on the Roof. New Skills are a Mystery.**

"Ok Ooshima. You wanted to fight. What are the rules of this fight or can I just do whatever I want?" A group was already gathered on the roof. Orihime and the entire group she had been with were standing in the front to watch what happened.

"There are no rules in a real fight," he snapped while pulling out brass knuckles.

"A weapon too? Heh. You must be worse than I thought. Oh well. I guess I shouldn't feel that bad about beating up on you. You are the one that challenged me after all. It was a mistake on your part though."

"Any new kid with that kind of confidence needs to be taken down a notch, even if it is a girl."

"Oh, so scary," I replied sarcastically with a roll of my eyes. A mocking smile spread across my face. "Now, how about we quit the talk and get this fight started?"

"Your funeral."

Ooshima ran at me and tried to punch my face. I ducked and threw my elbow into his gut. He stumbled back so I straightened up and just gave him a cool look. He frowned and ran at me again. I decided to toy with him by just dodging his attacks or by blocking them. Just fighting him was letting me see these new fighting abilities I didn't know I had. He didn't like my dodging.

"Dodge this," he shouted while aiming a punch at my gut.

"Ok," I replied while moving to the side. "Now you try to dodge this." I threw a kick into his gut and he stumbled back. "My, my. You aren't good at the dodging game we were playing, are you?"

"Shut up."

"No, you shut up. I'm saying this to you once. I'm not here to look for trouble. Now, I already have a friend and I'm hoping to get more. I get protective over others. If you mess with my friends or merely insult them in front of me, I will go at you harder than I did now. You will regret it. Now, leave me alone unless you want to continue this pointless fight. I'd rather not. I find it a waste of my time. Bye now." He scowled before turning and walking off. "Well, now that he's gone, I can stop being a total jerk."

"Hey, Yama."

"Hm?" I asked while looking at Ichigo.

"That was pretty impressive." I smiled slightly.

"Thanks. I'll let you in on a bit of a secret. I had no idea what I was doing."

"Then why did you pick a fight with Ooshima?" he shouted.

"Eh. I felt like it."

"That's not a good reason!"

"It's not the real reason either. Listen Ichigo, I know you're a nice guy and all, but I can take care of myself. I'm stronger than I look. Also, unlike Ooshima, I can take a hit. Well, I'm gonna go back downstairs and eat my lunch."

"The rumors are true." I looked at the guy that said that.

"What rumors?"

"You're a monster with a love for fighting. You've been running around with yakuza since you were four. The gang you joined was at the top because you were their best fighter. If anyone gets in your path, you'll either beat them or kill them. One time, someone tried to rat you out to the cops and you beat him up so bad that he was in a coma for three years!" I burst out laughing.

"That's the craziest bout of rumors I've ever heard! I don't care if you try to bug me. It doesn't matter. What I hate is when people are like Ooshima or if they mess with my friends. Sorry to disappoint you with those rumors being fake and all."

"Ichigo, you can't be fooled by her being pretty!"

"Hey, Ichigo, your friends all this crazy, or is it just him?"

"It's just him."

"Ok. Hey, Orihime, wanna eat lunch with me?"

"Sure!"

"There you are!"

"No! She's back!" I cringed away from Chizuru, but she latched onto me and started to choke me from how tight she was hugging. "Can't… breathe," I gasped out.

"Chizuru, please let go of Yama, she can't breathe like that."

"No. Orihime, save yourself. One of us needs to make it out alive. I'll sacrifice myself for you."

"Get off!" Chizuru earned a shoe to the face. I looked at my savior.

"Thanks. I thought I was going to die in her grip."

"Overdramatic much?" she asked me while I dusted off my uniform and smoothed it out from Chizuru's attack.

"Just a tad," I replied with a grin.

"I don't think we've actually met. I'm Tatsuki."

"Nice to meet you, Tatsuki. I'm Yama."

"Nice to meet you." We gave each other a friendly handshake.

"I forgot you haven't met the whole group Yama. Come on! Let me introduce you to everyone!"

"Ok." Orihime grabbed my hand and pulled me along downstairs.

"You've met Ichigo. This is Uryu. Uryu, this is Yama."

"Hi. It's nice to officially meet you instead of running into you on the street."

"Nice to officially meet you too Yama."

"So, you two have already met?"

"Yeah. I ran into him a few days ago. It wasn't much of a meeting, to be honest."

"Oh. Well, he's a part of the group too. This is Chad. Chad, this is Yama."

"Hi Chad. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." I held out my hand and he gave me a firm handshake.

"Wow. Nice grip! It was nice to meet all of you. I really hope you join me after school to head over to Urahara Shoten."

"I want a rematch after school!"

"I'm busy Ooshima. You may or may not have responsibilities after school. I honestly don't care which one it is. Either way, I have a job that I have to get to. So please, just leave me alone! I fought you once. You should be satisfied with that since I didn't even want to in the first place. I just accepted so you'd get off my back." I gave him an icy glare while he gave me glare of fire. Our glares matched each other, by my icy glare froze his fiery glare and he stomped to his seat. "Wow, he's sulking," I commented after he flopped down.

"He doesn't usually get challenged like that," Ichigo told me. "Usually, he only has to worry about me and I don't even do that. I just ignore him."

"Hm. Good tactic. I'll have to do that now. Maybe he'll start to leave me alone."

"Don't count on it."

"What does it take for that guy to leave you alone?"

"If I knew, he wouldn't bother me anymore."

"Well, now we can both work on figuring it out." I ran a hand through my long, brown hair and let out a sigh. "Hopefully, it won't be that hard."

"Hope all you want."

"Hey, Orihime, Yama, a bunch of us girls were going to eat outside. You want to come with us?"

"Sure Tatsuki. What do you say, Yama?"

"Sure! Sounds fun!" I grabbed my lunch and then followed them outside, where we ate, talked, and had to try to fend off Chizuru. It was a pretty fun lunch.

_(A/N: I'm really sucking with these chapter names. Ah well. Yama fought Ooshima. That is something that I will always have to have. She also told him not to mess with her friends. That is also something I will always have to have. Now then, I don't own Bleach or its characters. I only own Yama really. Thanks for reading! Have a nice day!)_


	8. Chapter 8

**TMOTL**

**Chapter 7: That's the Way I Roll**

After I got home with my friends, Kisuke sent me out on a shopping trip with a list, money, and a map with five places I could go to circled with routes traced along it. I was annoyed with him just shoving it forward and tracing the routes along in front of me like I was a little kid. I'm not good with directions, but I can figure it out! So I left and told my friends to stay and let me go shopping on my own. It's not like I need protection.

So I was strolling along and staring at the map. One store was right through an alley. If I went down the alley, it'd be an awesome shortcut. I decided to walk down the alley because… well, that's the way I roll. So I walked down the alley and pulled out the list Kisuke made so I could find everything right away when I started looking.

"Hey look. It's fresh meat on our turf." I paused at the sound of the voices and slowly turned my head back to look at the people behind me.

"Oh crap. I can't catch a break," I muttered as I turned around to watch them and backed up through the alley.

"You won't escape that easily," someone said as I backed into them. I jumped forward and looked back to see that he was going to capture me in his arms had I not jumped right away.

"Seriously? I just wanted to go grocery shopping and head home," I whined while pressing my back against a wall and looking at the men approaching me. "Look, I don't want any trouble," I told them. "I just want to get what I was sent out to get and then go home. That's all I'm trying to do, honest."

"We won't give you trouble as long as you give us what we want," said one of the men as he walked right up to me and stopped. The other three in the alley stood back and snickered as I sighed and asked what I already knew.

"What is it that you want?" I asked him, managing not to scowl or spit my words at him.

"Well, you're a pretty girl," he started as he placed his hand on my thigh, just below where my skirt ended. "So, we want you," he finished as his hand started moving up. I had confidence in my fighting abilities that I recently gained.

"Me? Sorry but the only way you'll get me, is if you dream about it, and even then it'll only happen in your dreams." I yanked his hand off of my thigh and started to bend it back. He howled in pain as I bent his hand back farther and farther. "I'm not a weak little thing. I may look like it, but I'm not."

I only released his wrist after I heard a resounding crack through the alley. I immediately released my grip on his hand and frowned at him with my iciest glare. He screamed in pain and let out a stream of curses. I smirked at him.

"Now, now. Is that any way to speak to a lady? I believe not. You shouldn't even speak that way in front of a lady. So I have one thing to tell you. I will hurt you all enough for you to go to the hospital if you mess with me. The best part is that you will be the ones that end up in jail. I will simply tell the truth. It's self-defense. Attack me if you like. If not, then I have an errand to do and I'd like to be uninterrupted."

I smirked at them and started to walk off. As I walked, I heard them coming at me. I knew it was to attack so I turned around and punched the guy that was the closest to hitting me, right in the face. He crumpled to the ground from the pain my blow to the nose had on him. The next guy came at me and I just dodged his attack so that he hit the wall. He had run at me so fast that he ran into it too and just fell. He was knocked out. The last guy came at me after that. I dodged his attack too, but he stopped to turn around and go at me again. Before he could start, I kicked him in his gut and he fell to his knees. I then forced my foot to hit him in the head and he feel backwards. All but the one that knocked himself out were still conscious and I was breathing a little heavily at that. I'm simply not strong enough to do this all the time. This is hopefully, the only time I have to resort to fighting someone like that. The leader was still clutching his wrist. I glared angrily at him until he shrank slightly.

"Hmph. You fight like a little girl, ya know that? When you go to the hospital, tell them who did this to you if you'd like. My name is Yama. Actually, it's Yamasorrowichi Kunarowichi. Don't mess with me again. By the way, you all got beat by a 15 year old girl. Let your pride soak that in! I have things to do. Now goodbye." I turned and walked to the store at the end of the alley. I touched a sore spot on my cheek and realized that the guy who knocked himself out managed to graze my cheek when he came at me. "Hm. They're better than I thought they were. That makes me want to fight them again even less. No more alleys for a while," I muttered while looking around for the first thing on the list.

* * *

"I'm home," I called as I entered the shop with my bags of groceries.

"Welcome home Yama. What happened to your face?" Kisuke asked.

"I got in a fight."

"How did you get in a fight while going to the grocery store?" he asked as he followed me past the shop.

"That's the way I roll," I answered in an annoyed voice.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I don't care if it answers your question or not! I'm not going to answer it! That's the closest you'll get to an answer!" I frowned at him and walked past my friends with a simple greeting to them so I could put things away.

"What's her problem?" Ichigo asked.

"She got into a fight while she was out," Kisuke answered.

"What?" The door to the kitchen flew open while I was putting things away.

"Hello," I greeted whoever opened the door.

"How did you manage to get into a fight while grocery shopping?" I looked over at Uryu.

"It was on the way to the store. I went through an alley and I look like easy prey with this school uniform on and my lack of intimidating features," I answered with a shrug while putting away the milk I had to get.

"You shouldn't go down alleys anymore."

"I'm not going to unless it's completely unavoidable. I'm tired of fighting. It's so tiring and pointless."

"Sometimes it's needed."

"Yeah. It's needed for self-defense and to protect others. I have had to defend myself too much in two days and I'm tired of it." I put away the last thing that needed to go in the refrigerator and lightly kicked the door closed when I turned around to get something else to put away.

"How many fights have you got into?"

"Three. One on my way home yesterday, the one with Ooshima, and the one just now."

"You attract fights."

"No I don't. It's just something about being here. Where I used to live, I never fought, not even once. There's just something about this town that makes things so different" I shook my head. "Now I sound really weird. Ignore that."

"Why are you living here in Urahara Shoten?" I turned to look at Uryu and smiled, even though I felt upset and wanted to do the exact opposite.

"Don't worry about it. I have my reasons for why I'm living here. Now, I should finish putting things away and then start on cooking dinner."

"Yama, what are you doing in here?"

"Hm? Oh. Hi Kurodo! I just got back form grocery shopping so I have to put everything away and make dinner. Do you have anything special you want for tonight?"

"No. Anything you make is fine with me."

"Ok. Hey, can you send Ururu and Jinta in here? I want to ask them about dessert."

"Alright. I'll bring them in." He left the room so I looked back at Uryu.

"I came here for a reason that I won't say, but I stayed because I have a sense of belonging." He gave me a nod, like he understood exactly what I was saying. "Now, I'm cooking dinner so you go do whatever it is you were doing." I shooed him out of the kitchen and then smiled to myself. "I definitely have a sense of belonging here. It's so weird that I feel it here instead of back at home. Then again, they died at home so maybe I do belong here since this is a place with wonderful people in it and no terrible memories," I said softly. The door opened again and Jinta ran in with Ururu behind him.

"What is it?" he grumbled.

"Something wrong?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I just want to get this over with! What do you want?"

"What do the two of you want for dessert?"

"Dessert food," Jinta answered. "Ow!" I smiled with the wooden spoon I smacked his hand with.

"I'm sorry. Could you speak up? I didn't hear what you wanted for desert." He scowled and turned his head away.

"Chocolate cupcakes," Ururu said softly.

"Chocolate cupcakes? I can make those easy. Are you ok with that Jinta?" He nodded. "Hey, stop scowling so much. Your face will get stuck like that and you'll never smile again. Then, in the future, your girlfriend will think you don't like her and she'll call off your relationship because she feels upset thinking that you don't like her as much as she likes you. It causes problems." He just stared at me incredulously. His scowl was gone. "There! Now, I'm going to start making dinner."

"Why do you say weird stuff like that and then pretend it never happened?" he shouted.

"Don't you know Jina? That's the way I roll." I grinned at him. He huffed, annoyed with me, and stomped out of the room. I looked over at Ururu with a smile. "And that's what I promised to teach you. Did you observe the technique?" She nodded. "Good. Now, I've gotta get cooking!"

_(A/N: The four idiot thugs from the original showed up and got beat as badly as before! This is a bit of a goofy chapter for some fun. I don't own Bleach or its characters. I only own Yama and the idiot thugs. Thanks for reading! Have a nice day!)_


	9. Chapter 9

**TMOTL**

**Chapter 8: Hearing, Seeing, Feeling. Sensing the Danger and the Actions**

Walks. I like walks because they are really nice and relaxing. That's why I was on a walk right now. Jinta and Ururu were great kids so they weren't bothering me. Tessai is practically silent all the time so he didn't bother me. That only leaves one person, Kisuke Urahara, pain in the ass extraordinaire. He doesn't know when a girl wants to be left alone! Therefore, I had to go on a walk.

I was walking along the darkened streets that were lit up by street lights and shop windows filtering light through. People walked past me and I took pleasure in being left alone. I needed a moment for my thoughts to become organized. I've seen weird monsters attacking spirits almost daily since I arrived in this town and it's pretty crazy. That put a lot on my mind and I wanted to know I wasn't crazy. That's what the alone time was for. I turned down an alley I've walked through before and headed down it to be even more alone with my thoughts.

"You smell so tasty! I will eat you and then find a good meal after you!" I ran towards the voice as a scream filled the air.

"Someone, please help!" I ran down a few more alleys until I found a spirit girl getting attacked by another monster. The spirit looked like the one that I saw my first day here.

"You're kidding me! Why are there so many monsters here?"

"This is strange. You can see me, but you don't have much spiritual pressure so you won't fill me up at all."

"Leave this girl alone!" I looked at her. "You have to run. Get out of here."

"O-ok!" She turned and ran off while I looked up at the monster.

"You can see me. You can hear me. Let's see if you can feel me."

I felt those feelings of want I had when I had seen monsters before. This wasn't just the second time I've seen a monster and gone up against it. This time, I didn't want to run, hide, scream, or cry. This time, I wanted to be a hero. I wanted to beat this thing so I could save anyone that needed it. That's when I took in a deep breath and felt power surging through my body. It slowly built up until it reached a peak and stayed steady. I ran forward and sent a powerful kick into the monster's head. Its head flew back and it grunted in pain.

"Ah! That actually hurt, you twit!"

"You won't go after that girl. You won't go after anyone else. I won't let you!" This time was different from all those other times. Instead of one burst of raw power, I had a steady supply coursing through my body at a constant rate and I welcomed the energy that flowed through me as I stared at the monster.

"Die, you pesky hollow!" A sword went through the monster's head and a man landed on the ground in front of me while the hollow disintegrated.

"Uh, who are you and what's with the fro?" I asked while pointing at his hair.

"What? You can see me? Everyone in this town can see me!" He started to rant. I got bored after a while so I shrugged and walked off while he ranted about people seeing him.

"Weirdo," I muttered while I walked off.

I listened to him rant behind me as I looked down at one of my hands. The energy was still flowing through me, but it was much weaker than it was in the alley. The energy wasn't cut off like it had been every other time. I was able to feel the energy continue to flow through me and I didn't collapse. This was new and I preferred it this way. The energy was welcome to me.

Instead of continuing my task of clearing my head, I went home. I wanted to be at home instead of out, clearing my head. I felt much better than I had when I left. I cleaned up the place I lived in with Kisuke, Ururu, Tessai, and Jinta. Just having that energy flowing through my body made me feel millions of times better than before.

_(A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about this short chapter with a long wait! My bad! I didn't mean to take this long, but I was trying to figure out how to introduce some things onto the scene so I couldn't figure this out until now! I actually got inspiration to write from listening to Hear Me by Imagine Dragons. It's a good song which I don't own, same with the band, and Bleach, and the characters. I actually only own Yama, that particular hollow, and that particular spirit. Thanks for reading!)_


	10. Chapter 10

**TMOTL**

**Chapter 9: Apparently, I'm Interesting**

I have been at school for a couple of weeks now. I know, it doesn't seem like long. What does make it seem long is the constant looks and attention directed towards me. It's driving me insane! Why would I bring that up right now? Let me tell you why. Today, I was asked a question by someone and then my desk was crowded by people awaiting the answer. Here's how it went down and how things proceeded after that.

"Hi Yama!" I smiled at the person that greeted me from beside Ichigo's desk. I lifted my arm in a wave.

"Hi Orihime!" I walked over to my desk and put my bag down on top of it before sitting beside my bag instead of in my chair.

"Hey Yama," Ichigo greeted. Gosh, he's boring!

"Yama, I've been wondering something," Orihime said. Out of the group I joined, there was only her, Ichigo, and Tatsuki in the class, but Tatsuki was busy with something else.

"What is it?" I asked with my head cocked to the side.

"You started so close to the end of the school year. Why?" I was suddenly surrounded and I almost fell backwards, to the open window and the schoolyard below.

"Woah! Don't just crowd a girl that's by the window! I almost plummeted to my doom!" I looked away from the crowd and over at Orihime. "Now, to answer your question, I was in another school back where I used to live, but due to unforeseen circumstances, I had to move here and I started to go to school here since this is where I am. It's not my fault that it's so late in the school year. How long do we even have left in school?"

"A month," Ichigo responded. I gave a low whistle.

"Wow. I'm here really late in all this, huh?"

"Yeah," Ichigo responded.

"Ichigo, you're showing less excitement than a dead fish and about the same amount of emotion as a zombie that just got shot in the head."

"That's a dead zombie!"

"Exactly my point. It's doubly dead. That's how much emotion you were showing. Now it's just about the same as a dead fish."

"Dead fish don't have emotions!"

"Oh my gosh, emotion exists within you! Gasp of shock and then a party at your place!"

"Hey! Don't throw parties at my place without my consent!"

"Is a joke a foreign object to you or something?" We locked eyes and then he decided to be an idiot.

"It's unheard of to me. What exactly is this 'joke' you speak of?"

"Shut up, orange jello." I have taken to calling him orange foods when he annoys me. We locked eyes again and shot glares at each other before I decided to annoy him further as revenge. "You're so adorable when you glare like that. It just makes me want to pinch your cheeks!" I ruffled his hair.

"Back off Yama!"

"What? I didn't do anything." I pouted at him. This is where our daily fight comes in. It's the same fight every day with this next comment from him.

"I don't give a damn! I told you to back off, idiot!"

"You're the idiot, idiot!" We glared at each other while letting out growls of annoyance.

"Uh, will you two please get along?" Orihime pleaded softly.

"When this jerk starts to listen and stops being annoying," we shouted together while looking at her and pointing at each other.

"Stop yelling at Orihime over nothing!" We both got hit in the head by Tatsuki.

"Ow."

"Ow! It's Ichigo's fault! Why'd you hit me?" I whined while looking at Tatsuki and holding onto my head.

"Because you yelled at her too."

"That's mean Tatsuki. I didn't do nothing."

"Exactly. You did something."

"You used double negatives, idiot."

"Shut up, carrot wig!"

"You shut up, dirt head!"

"Mango!"

"Potato!"

"Pumpkin pie!"

"Walnut!"

"Tangerine!"

"Nutty peanut!" I gasped.

"Take that back!"

"No!" I hit him in the head and then grabbed his collar and started to shake him violently.

"Take it back or else!"

"Or else what?"

"I'll throw you out the window!"

"I take it back!" I let go of him and looked at everyone in class since they were watching us as if it was nothing new, since it wasn't. Like I said, it happens daily.

"So, what's everyone planning for the weekend?" I asked the three I was with.

"Ichigo, I heard Yama threatening you from down the hall! I'll protect you from the yakuza girl!"

"You're an idiot," Ichigo and I told his friend at the same time. He seemed utterly crushed by our blunt statement. I turned my head to look at Ichigo.

"Will you please talk to him so he stops thinking I'm someone that I'm not? It's getting kind of annoying."

"Sure." Ichigo got up and started to drag his friend away. "Come on. We need to talk."

"Thanks," I called out after Ichigo before looking at Orihime and Tatsuki. "So, weekend plans?"

"I'm going to be doing a lot of training at my dojo. On Friday, Orihime and I are planning a sleepover. I know it's short notice, but wanna come? It'll be fun."

"Hm. Sleepover tomorrow with you two? Sounds fun. I'm totally in," I declared while getting off my desk and standing by Tatsuki. "I just need directions that are very detailed and the address so I can use my map."

"You really suck with directions, huh?"

"Yeah," I replied to Tatsuki while rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

"I'm going to my seat now."

"Later Tatsuki. Hey, wanna eat lunch together?"

"Sure Yama. What do you say, Orihime?"

"That sounds like fun!" I smiled at my bubbly friend.

"Alright! Girl time is extra!" I fist-pumped and then looked back at where Tatsuki had just been only to come face-to-face with some guy that was crouching on the desk across the aisle from mine. "Wah!" I jumped back and into my desk with an arm raised as defense.

"Interesting reaction. Note to self, everything she does is interesting. She's definitely an interesting person."

"Dude, who are you?"

"Not important. Interesting of her to ask that question." He leaned back while I leaned farther away. He stood up straight on the desk and then hopped down and sat in that seat while I looked over at Orihime. She shrugged.

"Hey, it's another new kid and he's friends with Yama! New kid, you better watch out! If I ever see you away from teachers, I'll kick your ass!"

"Shut up Ooshima! No one cares about your empty threats! You aren't scary!"

"You wanna fight again?"

"No, but I will if you don't just leave this guy alone! He didn't do anything to you so just back off and shut up!"

"Why don't you wanna fight? You scared?"

"Of course I'm not scared of you! You didn't land a hit on me during our fight! I can beat you down into the ground! I will do it if you don't just leave this poor guy alone! Wait until someone does something before you bug them!"

"I'll kick your ass!"

"Just try!" We stalked over to each other and glared with clenched teeth and fists. "If you ever try to attack that guy without proper cause, I will destroy you," I growled lowly. "He didn't do a damn thing so just drop it."

"Stop trying to be a hero Yama. You're a pathetic little girl that can't fight. All you do is dodge. You're a coward."

"I dodge because I don't take you seriously." My glare changed to a cold, challenging look.

"I'll show you."

"Just try. If you can make me bleed and double over in pain, I will start taking you seriously. Until then, back off and stop acting all high and mighty, because you're not. You're the pathetic one, not me. If you think I'm a pathetic little girl that can't fight, you will be in for a wakeup call the next time you pick a fight with me and I actually accept it." I turned on my heel and walked back over to my seat with my head held high.

"Her hero instincts are interesting and her way of talking is interesting. It's all interesting."

"Hey, Yama, why are you trying to pick fights again?" I looked over at Uryu.

"I'm not. It kind of just happens."

"Ichigo, please don't make me talk to her! She'll skin me alive!" Ichigo dragged his idiot friend in and over to me.

"Stop it Keigo. You're being annoying. Yama, he won't listen. Just tell him you aren't going to hurt him so we can get this over with."

"Ok." I looked over at the idiot. "Look, I'm not a scary person. I'm not going to do a thing to you. You're a nice guy, gullible, but nice. You don't mess with others so I'm not going to do anything to you. You're the kind of person that I like," I told him with a smile.

"Wow. You're such a pretty and amazing person! I'm sorry for believing in all those rumors!"

"I don't even know where you got those crazy rumors from. I'm glad I was able to get you to realize how ridiculous they were though."

"Hey, new kid, you wanna start something? Stop giving me that annoying look!"

"I'm not. This is just my face."

"Well your face is annoying! Fix it!" I frowned and rounded on Ooshima with a glare.

"Ooshima, leave the poor guy alone! He didn't do anything to you! Back off!"

"Hell no Yama!"

"Leave him alone! He did nothing! That's all you have to do! It's a simple task! It requires no effort! It's the easiest thing ever!"

"Yama, I'll kick your ass!"

"Just try Ooshima!"

"On the roof, lunch."

"Fine by me. Orihime, Tatsuki, I'll be a little late to our lunch together," I told them sweetly with a smile before looking back at Ooshima and glaring. "Now run along and wait patiently since you can't live without a pointless fight."

"It's not a pointless fight! It's to show you who's boss!"

"All fights that aren't for self-defense or defense of others are pointless. This is just extremely pointless."

"Shut up Yama!"

"Go sit down Ooshima."

"Alright everyone, settle down and get to your seats!" We all went to our seats like the teacher asked us to, and class began.

* * *

It was already lunchtime and I was eager to get the stupid fight over with. I got up and left the room so I could go wait for Ooshima on the roof. Someone was going through the halls and yelling about the fight after I had left. Soon enough, Ooshima threw the door open and walked on the roof with people following him.

"Go Yama," a bunch of people cheered.

"Boo! Beat her into the ground Ooshima," booed some of his followers.

"This isn't a show. You don't boo someone. It's stupid." They scowled and then my line of vision was blocked by Ooshima's towering figure. "Now, let's see if you can make me take you seriously or if you're going to just annoy me with another stupid and pointless fight you had to have with me."

"Shut up!" He pulled out his brass knuckles and I sighed.

"Weapons make me respect you even less. I don't even use weapons and I'm 'a pathetic little girl that can't fight' so I'd need them more than you," I said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up and stop using my words!"

"Can't help it. You make it way to easy."

"Shut up!" He ran at me and tried to punch me. I moved to the side and got behind him, where I kicked him in the back of the knee. He dropped to one knee and then I kicked him in the back of the head and knocked him down.

"Interesting fighting skills. Another interesting thing about this girl is that she didn't have any spiritual pressure yesterday and then she suddenly had and interesting amount. Definitely interesting." I looked at the new guy, deciding to ignore him being weird.

"Hey, you should probably watch out. When Ooshima decides he doesn't like someone, he doesn't leave them alone. If you make the tiniest wrong move, he'll attack you and you'll have to be able to defend yourself from the jerk tower and his brass knuckles. That one was a freebie help. Now, I'm not going to be able to help you every time he picks a fight with you because I doubt I'm going to be at school every day and every time he decides he wants to pick a fight with you so you should really watch out and play it safe with him around."

"Thanks for the interesting advice."

"Uh, sure. No problem." Suddenly I felt pain in the back of my head so I whipped around and threw a kick into one of Ooshima's goons, since he had hit me. "Let me say one thing before I have to really get into things, ow! Now then, what the hell is your problem? I wasn't even looking! That's low! That is low, even for the lowest of the low! That is fear taking over a pathetic person! That is just low! It is so low that I can't even describe it! It's too low!"

"You, go after her!"

I frowned at Ooshima sending another goon after me and walked forward so that those around me wouldn't get hit. The guy tried to hit me, but I side stepped with my hands clasped behind my back. I started to dodge all of his attacks like that until I got bored of dodging and dodged one last attack that put him in the perfect position for me to throw my knee into his stomach. He stumbled back and then ran at me again. When he got to me, I ducked down and then shot up, sending a powerful uppercut into his jaw. He landed on his back so I looked over at Ooshima with a cold stare.

"You can't even fight your own battles against me anymore, eh Ooshima?"

"Shut up! You two, go get her!"

Two guys stepped forward and went at me. I dodged one, which put me in range of another one. We both threw punches at the same time. Because of my smaller frame, I was able to dodge while still punching him. He fell back so I turned to the other guy and ducked under his punch before sending a kick to his gut. I straightened up in time to move to the side of the guy I had punched and then I threw my leg into his back. He stumbled so I kicked him in the back of the knee so he'd fall down, before kicking him in the back again. The other guy was running at me already and I couldn't dodge or do a good block in time so I took the hit to my face and then moved and kicked him in his side. When he moved back and put his arm to his side, I ran forward and then dropped towards the ground, skidding on the roof and stopping right before his legs so I could sweep them out from under him. I got up while breathing heavily and then took a deep breath and looked over at Ooshima.

"Can we stop fighting yet? I don't want to anymore. I mean, I didn't want to in the first place, but I'm done with fighting you. I can't take it anymore. Please, just stop this pointless fighting. Because you keep attacking, I have to keep defending myself and I'm tired of having to do it."

"Shut up!"

He ran at me again so I just decided I was done. I was going to end it. I dodged his attack and then punched him in the face as hard as I could. He stumbled all the way back to the crowd and then came at me again. This time, I dodged and kicked him back to the crowd, who parted out of fear of his bulky body crushing them. I was scowling and really annoyed.

"Leave me alone from now on. I'm tired of fighting you." I walked past Ooshima and the crowd, straight back to class for lunch. Now, to start enjoying myself with the girls!

_(A/N: Another fight with Ooshima, but this one had his lackeys in it. You got to see a bit more of Yama being a badass in this chapter. So, uh, hope you liked it. I don't own Bleach or its characters, but I do own Yama, the weird new guy, and probably some other people that I can't think of now. Thanks for reading! Have a nice day/night!)_


End file.
